This is war, darlin'
by micaelakathrynd
Summary: The year is 2013. Alice is a seventeen year old Senior from Biloxi Mississippi. The closest thing to war that this girl has seen is fighting off angry and tired women during the Black Friday sales. Jasper is a nineteen year old joining the army. Alice's Creative Writing class is writing letters. What happens when the letters get deeply personal but suddenly stop?
1. Chapter 1

January 2nd, 2013

Dear Jasper,

Hello! I don't know if anyone told you about this or me, but I'm Alice. I live in Biloxi Mississippi and attend the local high school. My Writing class is writing letters to soldiers all over. This was the "Christmas Present" we got from our teacher when we returned from break. I actually like it! I love talking and meeting new people. I picked your name! We were given a list. I don't really know where you are, but your name sounded nice and southern. Jasper Whitlock. I like it!

Anyways, I'm not very good with letters because I tend to go on for hours and I know people hate reading all that .

See, I'm doing it already!

Anyways, I'm a seventeen year old senior and I will be attending Parsons School for Design in the fall. I want to design wedding dresses when I'm older. Something about helping people with their special day is amazing to me!

Maybe you could tell me a few things in your letter? Hopefully you'll write back. I wouldn't want these to be one sided.

Forever yours,

Alice


	2. Chapter 2

January 7th, 2013

Dear Miss. Alice,

I was quite surprised to see your letter among my incoming mail. I don't usually get letters, never mind from a student that I don't know. As you are already aware my name is Jasper Whitlock.

What they didn't tell you on that little sheet of paper of yours is that I am nineteen years old and lived in Houston Texas before I enlisted. Fighting my country was always my plan. My father and his father before him were both active in the marines. I decided that the army was better suited for me. My favorite color is green and I'm happy you picked me because now the guys will stop teasing me that I only get letters from my ma. Not that I don't love her, but now I can tell them a pretty lady is writing me.

It was nice hearing from you and I hope that this letter finds you in the best of health.

-Jasper


	3. Chapter 3

January 12th, 2013

Dear Jasper,

Can you just call me Alice? Miss makes me feel like I'm older than I am. If you keep on calling me Miss. Alice I will have to call our Mister Whitlock and I don't want to.

When is your birthday? Maybe I could send you something so you have a piece of me with you, besides these letters of course. I thought the pink stationary was a nice touch. You'll always be able to find it!

My favorite song is A Dustland Fairytale by The Killers or Piano Man by Billy Joel. Two very different songs! You'll have to look them up if you can. Maybe I can send you a CD? I'm not sure if you'd be able to play it though. Let me know!

I hope everything is okay wherever you are. Would you tell me if something was wrong? I hope you can trust me. Maybe not now, but in a little while. I would like to continue writing you for a while, if that's okay. Everyone needs that one friend they can tell anything, and I can be yours.

I think I am going to put song lyrics at the end of every letter. It will make each one original! If you can listen to CDs I could make you one for Christmas or something? You may not know all of the songs that I put on here.

School is getting easier. Now that I got accepted to Parsons, I'm not as worried as I was at the beginning of the year. Now I'm just riding the waves and enjoying what little time I have here. Sometimes I just leave for school early and drive around Biloxi. It's weird thinking that in a few months I'm going to be in a totally different part of the country. But I like adventure! When I went to visit over Christmas Break, it was actually snowing! It was beautiful. I'll send you a picture with my next letter!

"Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence silent heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl, he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl." – I'm not that girl. From the musical Wicked!

Forever yours,

Alice


End file.
